Alma
Alma is an angel in the Tower in Fallen City series. She is a pleasure angel in Paradise and she is really close to Marion. Appearance and Personality Appearance Alma is biracial with a darker skin tone and just like all of the angels in the City and Tower, is really skinny. She also has black hair and brown eyes. It is hinted that she used to have wings when she first came to the city. Personality Alma comes off as meek and passive. She has to rely of Marion for protection and her needs. Back Story It is hinted that Alma was married to Kit when they were human. Apparently, their marriage was forbidden and he had to hide the fact that he was married. They got married in secret. Still, he loved her and wanted to brag about his marriage to the world. She was a housewife and he worked nights at a gas station. They had a passionate marriage. She might have meant him again before she ended up in the Tower. He took care of her after he found her in the city. They stay holed up in an abandoned hotel. She couldn't remember anything about herself, but she stayed close by before she was kidnapped to the Tower. Storyline History We Live a Dying Dream Alma first meets Allen when she is in one of the cages in Paradise. She is later taken by Jasdevi to one of the pleasure rooms in the Tower. Alma ends up in the Red Room and is violently raped by a faceless monster with a drill dildo. The attack is serve that she hides in her mind with Marion have to pull her back to reality. In the season finale, Allen reaches out to her, Ophelia, and Marion for another escape plan. Judas Alma finds Marion after the latter has been tortured by a new client. Her dear friend refuses to let her see her like that, but Alma refused to leave her side. So, she grabs onto Marion's foot until she falls asleep. It is revealed that Alma is "married" to Kit. In the season finale, she resents the fact that she is weak and can't fend for herself in the Tower. She seems to be Jasdevi's favorite target to hand over to the more violent angels in Paradise. Alma wishes that she was stronger and begins to remember how this mess all started. War Stories Alma and Marion talk about remembering their human lives. She sees Marion crying, but her dear friend denies it. Alma says that she follows her around because she is much braver than she is. Red Bones Alma gets scared when she sees that dying horse on the ceiling. Marion shielded her away. Relationships Marion Main Article: Marion Marion and Alma are really close due to the circumstances that they are forced into. Alma looks to the more dominant angel for care, protection, and companionship. In return, Marion tries to keep from being raped by the monsters in Paradise. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Marion introduced Alma to Allen. Despite not really knowing him for too long, Allen tries to recruit her into his second escape crew in the season four finale. Kit Main Article: Kit It has been hinted that they were married when they were human and in the city. Kit was the one who found Alma and took her into the abandoned hotel to care for her. Trivia * The inspiration for Alma comes from Alma Walker from American Horror Story: Asylum. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:Tower Residents Category:Escape Crew Category:Prostitutes